This project, Dynamics of Family Well-Being in Indonesia, will put into the public domain a fifth wave of data on children and young adults in Indonesia from the Indonesia Family Life Survey (IFLS), covering a 20 year period since 1993. This will represent one of the longest running socio-economic panel data sets on children and young adults in a developing country. Adding a fifth wave to IFLS will greatly add the capacity of researchers to study children and young adults and their transitions into adulthood and even across generations. In the twenty years between IFLS1 and IFLS5, children aged 10 in IFLS1 will be 30. They will have completed their transition to young adulthood and even have young children of their own. For the 20 year period, prospective data will be available on individual factors such as health, including biomarkers; health care utilization; schooling outcomes and histories; work histories; migration and marriage histories. In addition, because IFLS covers entire households, information will be available on household-level factors such as consumption, income and assets, and household formation and dissolution; which are critical to understand individual outcomes. The recent past has seen a strong economic recovery after a dramatic economic collapse in 1998, with GDP declining by 13%. This history means that we will see children being born in a period of great disruption followed by slow and then more rapid growth, over a fifteen year period after the crisis. This provides researchers a rare look at the long-run aftermath of a major economic crisis on many outcomes across the life cycle. We will continue a number of field-related methodological innovations implemented in previous waves that dramatically raised the quality of the surveys. Fundamental to these are methods of tracking households to ensure high household and individual follow-up rates.